


Uhh, Minho?

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dedicated to Danielle, Humour, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is confused. This time, the mess is Minho's. Newt doesn't exactly help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uhh, Minho?

"Minho?"

The Runner turned back to look at him, slowing to a jog as they exited the Maze. "Hmm?"

"I had my first heat my first week, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you marked me, right?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I should have my heats every three months, right?"

"Yeah. Normally. They can be off by a few days or weeks sometimes."

"Can they be off for a month?"

MInho paled. Thomas cocked his head, confused. 

"Minho?"

* * *

"Newt, I think I shucked up."

"What did you do?"

"I think I got Thomas pregnant."

Newt nodded decisively. "You're shucked."

"You can't help me?!"

"I'm an Omega, not a shucking goddess."

"Somehow, you managed to help  _less_. Like,  _negative_ help."

"That's my job here, if you weren't aware."

"When it said 'Resident Bitch Queen' on the door, I probably should have paid more attention."

"Probably. So, does Tommy even know he's pregnant?"

"No. I was hoping you could help me tell him."

"Do I bloody look like the baby daddy? You can stick your hand in an icky Griever, but all hell breaks loose once you have to take responsibility for your own mess."

"My kid won't be a mess!"

"Have you seen the mother?"

"That kid is  _so_ screwed."

"Yup. Have fun with that one."

"I did. That's what got me here."

"Too much, Minho. Too much."

* * *

"Why are we going to the Den?"

Minho said nothing, just kept dragging him along. 

"Minho?"

Minho lead him into one of the back rooms for the mated pairs. He set the Omega down on the bed, kneeling in front of him. 

"Do you trust me, Thomas?"

"Of course."

The older teen took a deep breath. "How much?"

"With my life."

"Thomas," Minho looked up at him, eyes pleading for understanding. "when you miss a Heat, it means the purpose of the previous one is fulfilled."

Thomas cocked his head, unnerved by Minho's seriousness and confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're pregnant, Thomas."

Thomas looked down at their entwined hands, then back to Minho, brows furrowed. "Doesn't that only happen to girls?"

"We're here without girls, Thomas. There has to be other people to fulfill the girls' role."

Thomas' face blanks. "A natural bottom . . . "

Minho's own words slap him in the face. "Yeah."

"But I- I'm not even a girl? I-I can't have a baby here. We need to leave, to get out of the Maze."

"You're four months pregnant. A regular pregnancy lasts for nine." Minho rubbed his palms soothingly. "Soon, it'll be too dangerous for you to keep going on Runs with me."

He paled. "You can't stop taking me out. We need to find the way out, Minho. We need-"

" _I_ need you to stay safe, to keep  _our_ baby alive."

Thomas folded in on himself, tucking his face into Minho's shoulder. "You find the way out. I won't have this baby growing up inside this damn prison. I won't. Not even if it kills me."

"I'll keep looking, Thomas. I promise." Minho gathered the shaking Omega into his arms. The distress pheromones were making him crazy, but he knew there was nothing he could to to help. There never would be. "I promise."


End file.
